Generally, an existing display panel is integrated with a touch function. The touch function is realized mainly by means of a touch electrode on the display panel. During a touch process, it is required to supply a touch driving signal to the touch electrode and read a touch sensing signal on the touch electrode.
However, outputting the touch driving signal and reading the touch sensing signal are generally controlled by a control integrated circuit (IC) on the display panel, and the cost of fabricating a control IC is high, because it takes 8-9 complex mask steps in a process of forming the display panel.